


Make Me Forget?

by Lost_Elf



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Comfort, Comfort Sex, Established Relationship, Kinda, Light Angst, Light BDSM, M/M, Marking, Overstimulation, Rough Sex, Self-Indulgent, Smut, Therapy, but what is not when I'm writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:02:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24109429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lost_Elf/pseuds/Lost_Elf
Summary: Jack helps Timothy unwind after a therapy session.
Relationships: Handsome Jack/Timothy Lawrence
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51





	Make Me Forget?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Florakitz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florakitz/gifts).



> For [Florakitz](https://twitter.com/florakitz) who inspired me to write this with her [beautiful Jackothy fanart!](https://twitter.com/florakitz/status/1260664436110561283) ^.^
> 
> This work was supposed to be soft and fluffy but... you know me. It turned out a little angsty. Also, why am I so bad at smut? T.T
> 
> Anyway, enough whining. Enjoy! :)

“How was your therapy?”

Timothy tenses up. This was the first thing he heard after arriving home three times a week, but today especially, it sets him off. He doesn’t answer and goes straight to the kitchen, rummaging in the fridge until he finds a bottle of pleasantly cold water.

As he drinks and the liquid cools his insides, he feels himself relax a little. He was _drained_ after the session, and this little energy input was desperately needed. His lack of answer couldn’t go unnoticed for long, though.

Jumping slightly, Timothy had to fight all of his instincts and training not to elbow Jack in the stomach when he suddenly felt two strong arms hug him from behind. The CEO knew well that he is playing with fire, often sneaking on the double, but he liked to try his luck anyway. So far, Timothy always managed to stop himself before accidentally harming his boyfriend, but he was sure that the day will come when his instincts will be faster than him and Jack will lose a tooth or two.

“I could have hurt you,” he sighs, gradually settling into the hug as Jack’s arms around him tighten more and more.

“But you didn’t,” Jack brushes it off carelessly. “So, how was your therapy?” he asks again, planting soft kisses on the back of Timothy’s neck.

In one word, terrible. The double is not the crying type, but he seems to do it more and more often during his sessions. That is also the reason why he started going three times a week instead of two like before. Ever since they hit that one topic, he is a mess.

“Like every time we talk about me. The _me-me_ problem.” He sighs at the clumsy explanation. This talk is not what he needs. If it were up to him, Timothy would be done talking for the rest of the week. He wants to forget.

An idea blooms in his mind, one that works perfectly more often than not. “I don’t want to be thinking about it,” he says, tilting his head to the side and giving Jack much more access to his skin, as well as a clear invitation. “Make me forget?” The only thing that could stop them now would be work.

“Anytime,” the CEO chuckles, and sucks at a sensitive spot under Tim’s jaw. Not far from that spot is a faint scar, one only Tim has, from one of his missions. He fell and hurt his chin pretty badly on a rock. All that was left from three days in hospital with a concussion was a scar and a memory. Jack kissed the scar gently, making Timothy’s knees go weak. He knows exactly what the older man is trying to do. He is pointing out their differences.

Everything was fine when they started dating. Tim didn’t think about their shared face much – they do have a very different face under the mask, after all – just the amount of love Jack was giving him from their first movie night to their first kiss and a heated night.

But when he woke up in Jack’s bed, shielding his eyes from the fake sunlight coming from the fake window in the exact same way as his partner, he realised how much they have in common, and not in the good way. Trying to be a good body double, Timothy learned to copy Jack as much as possible. His body language, pet peeves, bad habits, daily routine. Timothy Lawrence didn’t even like coffee but ever since he took this job, he was drinking two coffees in the morning. And in the end, it felt like he just… lost _himself_.

“Your skin is so soft,” Jack hums as he nuzzles his neck and shoulder, tugging Tim’s shirt collar to the side to expose more of the skin. He presses more gentle kisses there too, and when he notices Tim is too deep in his own head to even notice the gesture, he bites hard at the spot where neck meets the shoulder, eliciting a gasp from the younger man. Instinctively, Timothy tries to pull away, but Jack holds him still easily.

“Ah-tu-tu, you’re staying with me, pumpkin,” Jack admonishes him lightly. He bites at his neck again, pulling at the skin and sucking to create marks. He wasn’t planning on giving Tim any job for the rest of the week anyway, so he can mark him up all he wants.

Tim gives up easily, letting Jack pull his shirt over his head and expose him to the cool air of the penthouse. He shivers when he is suddenly forced to turn around and pressed against the fridge. The metal is cold against his skin and he would hiss if Jack didn’t capture his lips, swallowing the sound and any complaints with it.

Jack starts shedding his own clothes, still kissing his boyfriend until he is forced to pull away to pull his sweater over his head. They both stand naked from the waist up, slightly panting, dishevelled. Jack’s mask is still in place, but he will remove it soon.

The double expected to be kissed again and he almost whined in disappointment when Jack knelt in front of him instead. This isn’t an unusual sight, but it always means Jack is up to some mischief, and Tim’s hands instinctively grip some furniture around him to keep him grounded and to have something to hold onto in case his legs give out.

At first, Jack just runs his hands up and down Tim’s upper body. For a moment, one of his hands stops at his stomach, fingers tracing the six-pack Tim has going on there. Jack has one too, but he always insists that Timothy’s stomach is flatter, firmer. Tim is sure they both have the same amount of body fat and muscles and Jack is just imagining things.

Something wet at his navel pulls him from his thoughts and Tim realises he closed his eyes. He opens them again and looks down, seeing Jack slowly lick and suck his way up. He swears, seeing a playful glint in his boyfriend’s eyes. He knows this is his last warning, that he shouldn’t be spacing out like that when Jack is there, doing this for him. And he knows there will be a punishment for that, and just the thought makes his pants feel too tight.

Jack’s mouth reaches Timothy’s chest as he slowly stands up, now bending down to suck at one nipple, teasing the other with his fingers. Tim gasps to hide the _fuck_ that threatened to escape him, leaning more on the fridge that finally grew warmer behind him to brace himself for what he knows is about to—

“Aah!” he can’t stop a moan when Jack bites down at the hardened nub, pinching the other one. Soon, Jack’s lips move, covering his whole chest in hickeys and bite marks. Tim’s hand inevitably strays to his crotch, but it is swiftly swatted away. He whines, but it isn’t until he lets out a soft _please_ that Jack stops.

“Look at you,” he says, voice deep with lust that is mirrored in his face. His expression is downright hungry as he drawls: “You look gorgeous.”

“Handsome,” Timothy corrects, immediately regretting it. It sounded bitter, ungrateful and stupid.

Thankfully, Jack isn’t intending to punish him for that. His brows furrow as he thinks for a second (probably thinking how the fuck is Tim still in his head when he already had _Handsome fucking Jack himself_ on his knees before him) and then his eyes squint, a look of determination. “Bedroom,” he orders.

Tim can feel Jack close behind him the whole time he stumbles to their room, so it’s kind of a miracle when, in the bedroom, he turns around and sees Jack lost the mask and his pants along the way. He is used to Jack being sneaky as hell when he needs to be (while being obnoxiously loud the rest of the time), though, so he isn’t surprised even when he finds himself by the huge mirror that makes up most of one wall of the room, even though it doesn’t feel like they walked that far when Jack kissed him again.

Jack has him where he wants him. Tim knows what is coming, but that doesn’t make it easier. (Like things with Jack are ever easy! But he loves him anyway.) Still, he tries to look away when Jack positions them both in front of the mirror – Tim first, his chest, covered in marks, and straining erection in his pants asking for attention. Showing himself off as Handsome Jack every day isn’t a problem to Tim but standing there in front of his boyfriend as… himself – he has always been on the shy side. He blushes.

Behind him, Jack’s left leg, a part of his black boxers, and a little hint of his chest tattoo peek out. Tim doesn’t have that one, two wings stretching across Handsome Jack’s chest. Those are only for him.

The CEO’s chin rests on Tim’s left shoulder. The doppelganger watches as Jack puts his left hand on his neck, forcing him to stay still and look, while he slowly moves his right hand over his body. It travels over all of the scars that Tim has and Jack doesn’t, stopping at the faint scar from his appendix surgery.

For some reason, this one is the CEO’s favourite, always getting special attention. It isn’t old – the double needed this surgery shortly after their relationship turned serious. It was quite stupid – a Vault monster can’t take him down, but his own body put him in the hospital for two weeks. And all the time, Jack was showering him in useless gifts, like chocolates that he couldn’t eat and so many hospital-themed teddy bears that they filled all the surfaces in his deluxe room.

This time, it seems to be Jack who is in his own head. Timothy remains transfixed on the fingers tracing his muscles and the marks left after their earlier playing. Jack was right – they look nothing like each other like this. Jack’s scarred face, the different amount of clothes on their bodies, the different amount of marks, even their posture! But Tim only sees all the reconstructive surgery, hard work put into muscles he wasn’t supposed to need with his degree, and the—

“Ow!” he yelps when Jack pinches one of his already abused nipples. “Okay, okay, I get it!” he mutters quickly when Jack reaches for the other nipple to do the same. “I’ll stop thinking, I— _Ow!_ Dammit, Jack!”

“Just makin’ sure,” Jack shrugs behind him, trying to hide his smirk in Tim’s shoulder, pretending to be fascinated with his skin. “It seemed I was doin’ a bad job.”

“No, you we— you weren’t doing a bad job, it’s ju-just, just me, you’re—”

“Tim,” Jack puts a hand over his mouth, rolling his eyes exaggeratedly, so he can see it in the reflection. “You know I was joking. Stop stressing. Just let me take care of you.”

The words finally have the needed effect and Tim relaxes. He can do that, oh yes.

“Finally,” Jack chuckles and slaps his ass once before continuing his exploration of his partner’s body, this time undoubtedly heading south. When his fingers finally reach the waist of Tim’s jeans, the younger man is worked up again and he bucks his hips when Jack places a hand over his crotch.

“Now, now, TimTams,” he laughs. “Be a good boy.”

After a little more teasing, the pants are finally gone, revealing Tim’s white briefs. Jack is in a good mood today, apparently, because he doesn’t tease him for his choice of underwear like he usually does, calling him _nerd_ or _old man_. The briefs disappear somewhere in the corner of the room soon enough, anyway.

Jack’s fingers caress the length of his dick teasingly, but this time, he is able to stand still. Jack likes to make him wait for his orgasm, sometimes edging him for a few more minutes even though the older man has already come, and Tim loves it, loves how wrecked he always is when Jack is done with him.

“What do you want, baby?” Jack asks before nibbling at his earlobe. Half of it was an honest question, giving Tim a chance to set boundaries, and half was the CEO’s ego. He likes the sound of his voice and likes hearing Tim stumble over his own words when he is worked up.

“Y-you,” he answers, looking Jack’s reflection in the eyes. “Please, Jack, I— I want you.”

“You’ve got me, princess. I’m aaaaaaaaall yoooooours,” he stretches the words as he thrusts against Tim’s ass slowly twice before suddenly tugging at him, manhandling him away from the mirror and towards the bed. “So, ya want me to fuck ya silly?” he asks, reaching for a bottle of lube in his nightstand.

“Yes!” Tim answers, even though a little voice of reason tells him that this was not a serious question. Jack doesn’t laugh at him and that’s good enough.

“Present yourself for me, Timmy,” Jack says, suddenly right at his ear, and maybe the Vault Hunter should stop spacing out, but letting go in Jack’s presence feels too good. He nods his head vigorously and turns around, laying on his chest with his ass in the air and erection straining under his belly. He would go as far as to pull his cheeks open for Jack, but the older man is already settled behind him and kneading his ass, murmuring praise on his body.

 _Beautiful_ , he says. _Gorgeous…_ _Mine._ He takes his time prepping the younger man and reminding him that he is safe here, Jack will take care of everything, and all he has to do is relax and let go. Timothy got better at ignoring his own arousal over the course of their relationship, but the compliments were something else. He is grateful for the bed sheets to hide his blushing face.

“Think you’re ready?” Jack asks, fucking Tim with three of his fingers. The doppelganger wants to scream but he only manages to nod and whimper. Suddenly, Jack snakes his arms under him and pulls him up into a kneeling position, pressing him flush against his chest. He can feel Jack’s dick between his cheeks, so close yet so far from where he needs it, and he voices his opinion with a needy whine.

“Jaaaack, _please_.”

“Getting there, pumpkin,” Jack growls, impatient himself as he fumbles blindly, looking for the lube bottle on the bed. Timothy thrusts his hips back a few times in impatience, pulling little grunts from the CEO.

As soon as he is slicked up, Jack starts pushing in, rather impatiently. Not that Tim minds. He grits his teeth and hisses when the burn arises, but he takes Jack to the hilt without a single break, too greedy to have him inside.

“Such a good boy, TimTams,” Jack drawls, nosing at the soft hair at the back of his neck, “just relax a little. You’re so tight. I fill you up nice, huh? You like that? Being fucked by someone _big_ , _strong_.”

That makes Tim blush all the way to his chest. He was probably already blushing a lot from the prepping and compliments, but now he can actually _see_ the red dusting reach the middle of his sternum.

“Lookit, pumpkin, your freckles are showing again!” Jack chuckles, kissing his shoulders in random spots. _Kissing clusters of his freckles_ , Tim realises, and he gets so overwhelmed with warm feeling of love that he doesn’t even notice at first that Jack started thrusting shallowly.

Trying to thrust back, urge Jack to go faster, Tim is quickly stopped by Jack’s warning grip on his neck and hip, holding him in place. He whimpers but relaxes into it, taking exactly what Jack gives. Soon, Jack is railing him like no tomorrow, switching between sucking at his neck and biting his shoulders, only a few sounds escaping him while Timothy moans and grunts freely, especially when Jack skilfully hits his prostate dead-on and makes him see stars.

He feels like falling apart as he tries to stave off his orgasm, waiting for Jack to come first, but the older man doesn’t look like he is planning on releasing anytime soon. Tears burn in Tim’s eyes, and he whimpers pitifully, causing Jack to pause and slow down for a while.

“Everything alright, babe?” he asks. His body is tense, but voice is soft with concern.

“Need to cum,” Tim whimpers. “Please, Jack…”

Smirking against the skin of his shoulder, Jack takes up his pace again, angling his hips to hit his boyfriend’s sweet spot every time. He holds him tighter when he tries to pull away from the onslaught, and when Tim feels like he can’t hold back anymore, hands grasping at anything he can reach and ending up gripping Jack’s forearms, when he fears he will go crazy with lust, Jack growls: “Come for me, Tim,” and he does.

He screams as his orgasm hits him hard, causing his whole body to tense up. He clenches around Jack and hears him groan and swear as he fucks him through his peak right into overstimulation, not slowing down even when Tim starts crying out with each thrust, begging him because it’s too much. Jack merely lets him fall face-down on the mattress and begins pounding him again, pressing him down with one hand on the small of his back and the other tangled in his hair. Tim keeps screaming into the mattress; “Too much, please, I can’t, please, please, _please!_ ”

Overstimulation slowly turns into light tenderness and Tim stops screaming, voice hoarse, only able to whimper when Jack’s thrusts finally turn short and erratic. He lets out a sigh of relief when Jack buries himself deep inside him and finally spills, biting Tim’s shoulder to muffle a groan.

Jack catches his breath for a minute and then carefully pulls out, laying on his back and pulling Tim to his arms. The younger man all but lurches to hug him as soon as possible, holding him like a lifeline. He is trembling but feeling incredibly good as soon as Jack holds him. Like he doesn’t have a single care in the world.

“That’s it, pumpkin,” Jack hums, kissing away tears from his face. When did they even get there? “I said I’ll take care of you. Do you feel better?”

“Mm-hm,” Tim hums in answer, using Jack as a pillow. Deciding to grant him with a real answer, then, he adds: “I’m ready to sleep for twenty hours. No nightmares, because I’m too tired for them.” His voice is a little raspy and throat hurts from all the screaming and moaning he did, but fuck if that doesn’t somehow make him feel even better.

“No nightmares,” Jack agrees, “because _I_ will be here protecting you. When you wake up, we’ll both be in our bed, probably very sore, too hot, dirty and sweaty—”

“…but happy – I get it. Stop talking, I’m sleepin’!” Tim plants a quick messy kiss to the middle of Jack’s tattoo, and true to his word, falls asleep, lightly snoring away. Last couple months, he started having nightmares about fading away, being forgotten, having Jack’s personality devour him completely. But filled with Jack’s love and covered in his marks, he knows that there will always be at least one person who knows who he really is, and who loves him as he is.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find both [me](https://twitter.com/ElfWriting) and [Florakitz](https://twitter.com/florakitz) on Twitter. Check out her art! ^.^


End file.
